mufandomcom-20200214-history
Birthright War
Summary The Birthright War began in January 3005 when the Parallax Clawed Fist Fleet launched a surprise attack against Sivad. However, it wasn't exactly a surprise: the Nall had contracted Lester Haskins and Above Nature to clone a copy of their goddess, Nalia. Nalia's Ashes, the artefact used as the DNA basis to clone Nalia, was supplied by the infamous Volari and later stolen. Their present whereabouts are unknown. Most of the known worlds were subsequently embroiled in an armed conflict, the OATO and Solar Republic pitted against the Clawed Fist Fleet. Many worlds were occupied and subsequently liberated. The war was far-reaching both economically and politically, with many casualties on all sides. An end to armed hostilities on June 06, 3005 marks the official end of the war, although experts citing insufficient data on the Clawed Fist Fleet refuse to discount the Nall as an enduring threat to the galaxy. Reasons The theft didn't stop the cloning of Nalia, and with the clone Nall as their figurehead, the Parallax priest Otaigrah ascended to the post of Vox on a platform of "putting softskins in their place;" in short, returning to the fundamental Parallax policy of universal dominance. On January 19, there was an attempt on the life of Sivadian King Richard by a Nall warrior. Beginning The Birthright War began in earnest on Febuary 5, 3005 when the Clawed Fist Fleet feinted an attack against La Terre and instead attempted to invade Sivad during Queen Ashley's declaration of war speech against the Parallax. They would have succeeded if it wasn't for the desparate defence put up by the Royal Naval Service and the last-minute support of the Demarian Silent Claw Fleet. Conflict In the ensuing five months of conflict, most of the known universe changed hands. Quaquan, Antimone, G'ahnlo, and Odari were occupied. Sivad, La Terre, Sol Station and the Sol System were all attacked, the Sol System campaign being the longest of the three. The turning point of the war came in April of 3005 when two Nall fleets were destroyed within days of each other. The first fleet was destroyed during the Battle of Demaria where the Demarian Militia and DMS Faux defended the planet and the second in an assault on a remote station known as the Junkyard where underworlders, some of whom would form the Lucky Thirteen frigate group, successfully defended their clandestine installation. Following these battles the new Vanguard held out long enough for a Royal Navy battlegroup to reinforce them and drive the Nall from Sol System. After the Sol System theatre was closed, a series of victories for the OATO lead to an eventual military victory over Nalhom on June 06, 3005. Conclusion Defeated, the Clawed Fist Fleet withdrew beyond the Multiverse Nexus. However, the extent of Clawed Fist Fleet strength was never fully known, and many experts consider the war unfinished even though Sivadian ships have patrolled ex-Parallax space for months. Consequences The balance of power in the universe was upset by the Birthright War. The Royal Navy and Vanguard fleets' strengths are still at record highs. New technologies were featured in the war, including La Terre's automated defense network of mines and gun platforms, the Vanguard's drone fighters and ground infantry, the Demarian Silent Claw Fleet of cloaked destroyer squadrons, and the Royal Navy's Indefatigable battlecarriers. Much advanced Parallax technology was claimed in the war, resulting in breakthroughs in ECM/ECCM and shields and armor research. The Sivadian Tornado-class destroyer is an example of the consequences of this research. Underworlders like the Jackals and DMS Faux played a crucial role throughout the war, running freight and acting as privateers harassing Parallax shipping. They profited from the war and illegal scavenging runs at old battle sites, recovering mil-spec parts and equipment. Nalhom and Lebal were bombed heavily at the end of the war. As a result, cities in both planets were destroyed and all its Nall inhabitants are presumed to have fled beyond the Nexus with most of their kin. In the course of the war, traditional foes were united against the Parallax. An uneasy, tenuous peace exists between the Kingdom of Sivad and the Solar Republic; former Parallax worlds are almost dangerously quiet. Old allies Sivad and Ungstir were divided in the war, as the Ungstiri declared neutrality early in the conflict, citing a peace treaty with the Parallax called Kula's Peace. Some members of Sivadian government called the Ungstiri cowards for not coming to Sivad's aid; then again, Sivad isn't on the edge of Parallax space, nor has it been blown up twice. With the Parallax gone from the galaxy, control of the Multiverse Nexus lies in dispute. With the Parallax's traditional border, the Line of Pain, undefended, it has been heavily scavenged. Category:OtherSpace History